


A Chance For Revenge

by Forever_And_Always_Dreaming



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Orange Side - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming
Summary: Logan has put up with too much, suffered for so long, that when the Orange side, Wrath, comes along to make a deal, it doesn't take long for him to agree.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	A Chance For Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngstSaddnessAndTears](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AngstSaddnessAndTears).



> Trigger Warnings: Bruise, mark on the neck, and manipulation in a way. Let me know if I should add any others.
> 
> This is a request that was due like a month ago- and I honestly didn't want to even post this because it's only a thousand words. I had more, but I just couldn't get the rest out. So I decided a thousand words is better then no words, wrote a draft the other day, detailed it up earlier, and then I grabbed some (Orange) Kool-Aid and finished it off :)) hope you enjoy, even if it's late <3 also if anyone has any better ideas for a title- let me know- I just did the first thing I could think of. I've been calling it The Orange Story myself so- and ideas for any sort of plot too, I'm not entirely sure where I'm leading this, except for certain bits and pieces. But yep, that's about all I have to say, thanks for reading!

Logan sighs, looking at his reflection in the mirror. Everything is mostly normal aside from a few wrinkles in his clothes, and the dark eye bags he is beginning to have. There is one thing out of place, though, and that is the dark purple bruise on his neck from Janus’s cane. 

Now, normally, he wouldn’t mind this. He wouldn’t care if any of the sides gave him an injury as like he demonstrated in Remus’s first episode, they are mere figments of the imagination and therefore wounds do not matter. However, there is one catch to that. In order for a side to heal, they must be strong enough to do so. 

He typically is, as he has a routine laid out that he normally follows, but this time is different because he hasn’t been following that routine. He’s been too busy with trying to settle disagreements between the other sides, and include their plans into the schedule that he hasn’t made much time for himself at all. 

“Oh, Logic. You’re still being ignored, I see. Why do you let them push you around?” A voice asks, breaking the silence of Logan’s room. Logan tenses, seeing a flash of orange in the mirror. 

The other has no body, more of just smoke, but he still has a voice and a love for manipulation. Logan is strong, though. He’s not going to fall for the other’s tricks. Not after the last time. 

“They have not literally pushed me, but if I were to take your sentence figuratively then you must mean I allow them to have things their way. However, I am the figment of Thomas’s Logic. I know what we should be doing, and I plan accordingly for it.” Wrath only chuckles, in such a way that the hair on the back of Logan’s neck stands on end.

“Really? How many nights have you stayed up correcting the schedules, fixing them so that  _ Roman  _ could have his time? Then you’d have to fix them again for Patton’s needs, Virgil’s fears… the list goes on.” Logan tries to protest, but he is Logic. He knows Wrath has a point, even if he is not willing to admit to it. 

A gentle brush of orange smoke moves over his eyebags, his wrinkled clothing, and his overall exhausted expression. The touch is gentle, something that Logan wouldn’t expect from someone like him. He finds himself relaxing slightly, beginning to wonder when the last time he was touched was. 

It surely hasn’t been long. Patton is always affectionate, and Roman loves to hug, but as he searches his memory for recent events where they have done anything more than a nod in his direction… he comes up empty.

“No matter what you do or say, it doesn’t seem to be enough. Does it? They still ignore you, push away your ideas, and think of themselves as right.” There’s an audible sigh, and then Logan is being turned around by a hand on his shoulder. “I can help you, Logic. Don’t you see? My abilities and power combined with your brain… we would be unstoppable. We could finally get the revenge you need, show them that you deserve to be listened to. Don’t you want that?”

Logan tries to push the thoughts away, push the touch on his shoulder away, but he can’t. He’s forced to spiral, thinking of all the times the others have neglected him. They haven’t even talked to him, yet. 

Although, Roman seems to have been suffering, not coming out of his bedroom for anyone. So it’s not just Logan he’s avoiding. 

Patton and Janus, though? They haven’t done much more than leaving meals for him outside his door, in Patton’s case. Janus hasn’t said a word to him since then, not even an apology for the mark on his neck. 

“It makes me angry to see them treat you this way, Logic. It makes me boil and rumble and want to punch something. If you just let me in, we could release that anger. We could make them sorry for all the trouble they have caused you.” Wrath continues, not bothering to wait for a response. He can see the gears turning in Logan’s mind, the hurt in his expression as he comes to the conclusion that they don’t love him. They don’t care. They might never have had. 

“No, I will not betray them,” Logan says, firmly, pushing away from Wrath’s touch, and moving over to his bed. Then, two hands stop him, not much like smoke anymore. He’s becoming more real, more alive the more and more Logan suffers. Logan has to do something, but he can’t. It feels as though his legs are glued in place. 

“They betrayed you first.” Wrath says, letting that sink in for a moment. When Logan turns around, Wrath is more of a person, now. He has a face, and hands, and a bit of a torso. It fades a little at the bottom but slowly begins to create more. It’s an odd sight, but more like a ghost creature, Virgil would find interesting. Except, Virgil hates all of the dark sides. Does he hate Logan as well? Logan shakes his head, trying to stay focused. This is not the time to allow his mind to wander. 

“They hurt you. I don’t want to see that again, and I know you aren’t strong enough to do this on your own, so let me help you. Please, Logan, you won’t have to be afraid anymore. You’ll be listened to, loved again, just like you should be.” A hint of concern edges in Wrath’s voice as he uses Logan’s real name, something he has never done before. 

Logan squirms for a moment, trying to fight, but he can’t. He stays rooted to the spot, eyes on the hand that extends forward. He’s too tired to fight on his own anymore. He’s only going to keep getting hurt this way. He needs to think of himself for once. So he does the thing he promised himself he never would.

He shakes Wrath’s hand.


End file.
